Vilna
by JustMakeLeftTurns
Summary: Sequel to Vilnius. Despite her responsibilities of being the capital of Lithuania, Zusane (Vilnius) decides that her happiness with Viktor (Moscow) is more important. Cue the russification. OC-centric. OCxOC. Past LietPol.


**This is the sequel to "Vilnius." I suggest you read that one first.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I only own Zusane (Vilnius), Viktor (Moscow), Celina (Warsaw), and Leonas (Kaunas).  
**

Zusane had wondered how long it would take her fathers to notice. She was surprised she'd been able to hide it for so long.

Feliks and Toris didn't fight like they used to. They more or less just gave each other the cold shoulder, speaking only when they had to. Zusane didn't know if she preferred this over the fighting. After all, she was still in the middle of it.

But a month after her mental breakdown, she started dating Viktor again. Unfortunately, it had to remain long distance, but they were still together. To Zusane, it felt like they were really close best friends. They talked more than they had before, but otherwise nothing much had changed since their status from best friends to boyfriend/girlfriend.

She'd known from the beginning that this would cause another influx of Russian immigrants to her city. However, she didn't care at all. If she was happy, then she didn't care if she got more Russian immigrants than usual. She supposed she was selfish. She put her happiness in front of her people. But if she was happy – and she was – then it was worth it. She was okay with being selfish.

Unfortunately, neither of her fathers were. She'd heard Toris talking on the phone with Feliks in one of their rare speaking moments, so naturally she was curious. When she realized that they were discussing her, she snuck back upstairs to her bedroom and waited.

She wasn't disappointed.

After ten minutes of ranting about her safety and "how can you be so careless?" Toris finally calmed down and sat beside Zusane on her bed.

"Why are you with him, Zusane?" Toris asked, confused and devastated. "Please help me to understand because I honestly do not know what you are thinking."

"I'm thinking that I want to be happy," Zusane answered. Toris sighed and put his face in his hands. "He makes me happy, tėtis."

Toris was silent for a minute before looking back up at his daughter. "Why him? Why not Riga? He's a nice boy."

"So is Viktor!" Zusane shot back. She clenched her fists, ignoring the tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. "You only see him as Moscow! He's more than just a capital!"

"But he is _Russia's_ capital, Zusane," Toris said as calmly as he could. "He –"

"You never had a problem with him being my friend! So why is this so different?"

"Because being friends doesn't put me at risk," Toris said curtly. Immediately afterwards, he sighed, "I didn't mean it that way."

Zusane stood up. "No. I get it. You're just worried about yourself. Just like always."

Toris stood as well, but Zusane ran out of the room. She ran as fast as she could. She wanted to get away, but first she had to get her father off her tail. She paused before climbing a tree as high as she could. She waited until Toris had passed and was out of sight before getting down and running in the opposite direction: towards the city where she could catch a bus that would take her to the airport.

WITH LITHUANIA

He didn't get very far before realizing that Zusane must have tricked him and gone in a different direction. He brushed a hand through his hair, sighing as looking out at the view. He pulled out his cell phone and reluctantly called Feliks. After all, they were both her fathers.

"So, like, how'd it go?" were Feliks' first words.

Toris closed his eyes, fighting his tears. His heart felt heavy. He wasn't sure if it was from his own feelings or from something going on with Vilnius. He supposed it was both. "It did not go so well. She, uh, ran off…"

"What? Are you freaking kidding me?! How did she even get away from you in the first place? You are faster than her!"

When Feliks had finished his yelling, Toris placed the phone by his ear again. "I was not expecting her to run. Cry and yell, yes, but not run."

"Well, you know as well as I do where she is going."

"I don't know what to do…I'm losing her and I don't know what to do."

"That's it. I'm totally coming over so we can, like, get Zuza back to her senses."

"Feliks –"

Too late. Feliks had already hung up. Toris looked out over the land before heading back to his house, praying that Zusane wouldn't do anything stupid.

Oh, who was he kidding, she was partly Feliks' daughter too.

TIME SKIP

WITH ZUSANE

It's been months since she's seen or talked to her fathers. She doesn't know how she feels about that. She's been living with Viktor and Ivan, both of whom have been very nice to her. Yes, Ivan was nice. Perhaps he really was just misunderstood.

The only sort-of contact she'd had with either of her fathers was on accident a couple of weeks previous. She always deleted any text messages she received from her fathers and, more recently, from anyone trying to get details on what was going on. However, she'd mistakenly opened one of the texts from Feliks. It read (in Polish; she was surprisingly annoyed by that): "Get out of there! They're using you!"

Needless to say, she was in a bad mood the rest of the day.

But besides that, she was actually very happy living with Viktor and Ivan. Ivan was nice to her. Viktor and her were still together. The only times she was angry were when her fathers were brought up. One time, she broke down in the middle of eating dinner.

"I don't know why I'm so angry at them!" she cried, bunching her napkin in her hands. "They're my fathers, but …"

"It is perfectly normal to be angry at them," Ivan soothed. "They've always treated you badly, haven't they? They've always fought over you, too."

"But –"

"You deserve to be angry," Viktor comforted. "It's completely justified."

"They can't get to you here," Ivan said placing a heavy hand on her head. "The security on my borders has increased. They can't get through. You are safe here with Mother Russia."

Viktor brought her into a hug.

Ivan petted her back. "Don't let the anger go. They will get to you if you show weakness. But I will protect you, my sweet Syuzanna."

Besides that one breakdown, she'd been happy and comfortable living in Russia. After that breakdown, and after a couple more months of being irritated, the Russians in her city took control. She was in pain in her bed from all the killing. The Russian immigrants slaughtered Poles and Lithuanians alike. A part of her was angry and upset. But a large portion of her was proud, excited, _victorious_.

Viktor was by her side the entire time. When the killings were finally over and the Russians had firm control, she finally recovered. She felt off, like a part of her was missing, but blamed the fact that she'd just suddenly lost a lot of her Polish and Lithuanian population and was still adjusting to being mostly Russian.

"Are you okay?" Viktor asked.

She shrugged, speechless. She felt something fall down her face. Bringing her hand up, she realized she was crying. "Why am I crying?"

"It must be the Lithuanian and Polish part of you," Viktor answered.

"But I don't … I don't feel sad. I feel … happy. Relieved." Maybe a bit sadistic, but hey, she was okay with that.

Viktor smiled and kissed her. One thing led to another and the next thing she knew, they were both naked and smiling and tired.

"I love you," she whispered.

Viktor kissed her nose. "Will you stay?"

"Aren't I already?"

"No, I mean – Will you stay? Permanently?"

No hesitation. "Yes."

Ivan was very pleased with her. The three of them drank vodka and, after sobering a bit, began planning for the full absorption of Vilnius into Russia.

A few weeks, a signed document, and an invasion later, Zusane "Vilnius" Laurinaitis- Łukasiewicz officially became Syuzanna "Vilna" Braginski. She ignored the off feeling she had, which was now constant. She didn't understand it but chose to ignore it.

She didn't realize just how much she'd changed until her father – no – Lithuania had somehow gotten passed Russia's defenses and arrived at the house. He barged in on her and Viktor kissing and ripped her away.

"What have you done?!" Lithuania shouted in his native tongue, anger and fear and devastation clear in his eyes. Syuzanna only tilted her head and smiled. Lithuania's grip on her shoulder tightened. "I told you what would happen, and yet you do this anyway!"

"I think you should leave, Mister Lithuania," she said in Russian. Lithuania inhaled sharply.

"What have they been telling you?" he asked softly, voice trembling. "Why have you been listening?"

"I said you should leave," she repeated, voice hard.

"They've brainwashed you, sweetie," Lithuania said, peering into her eyes. "Y-you have to believe me. Come home. We can still fix this."

"I am home. And there's nothing to be fixed." She grinned. "Everyone becomes one with Mother Russia eventually."

She'd meant it has a cruel joke. Lithuania took it seriously.

"Oh, my Zusane," he whispered brokenly, bringing her into a hug. She stiffened. His shoulders shook in an effort to stop his tears. "Zusane, no."

"I would appreciate it if you got your hands off of Vilna," Ivan's voice interrupted. Lithuania pulled away to glare the best he could at the man despite his fear.

"What have you done to my daughter?" he demanded.

Ivan pulled Syuzanna to his side. Viktor stood slightly in front of her protectively, wisely keeping silent.

"I believe you are mistaken. Syuzanna is now my daughter, yes?" Ivan grinned. "Now I suggest that you get out of my house."

Seeing he was getting nowhere, Lithuania retreated. It was only when he was alone that he allowed himself to cry.

Poland, who had been alternating between staying with Lithuania and living in his own home, entered the room while Lithuania cried.

"What happened?" Poland asked, worried about his daughter.

Lithuania shook his head. "I've lost her." He clenched a fist. "Damn it. I – we lost her."

Silence. Then,

"We need to get her back before it's too late."

TIME SKIP

WITH SYUZANNA

"They've … replaced me," Syuzanna whispered in shock. The shock quickly turned to anger. She threw her glass at the wall. "They've replaced me – with Kaunas! I'm no longer a capital!"

"Technically you haven't been one since you were absorbed into Russia," Viktor pointed out. "You're just … here."

"They fucking replaced me!" Syuzanna repeated.

"I think it would be a good idea to take down the new capital before it gets too strong," Ivan said. Viktor and Syuzanna nodded in agreement.

That's how they found themselves trashing Kaunas alongside the Russian army. Eventually, Lithuania, Poland, Kaunas, and Warsaw all stood facing Syuzanna, Viktor, and Ivan. Syuzanna narrowed her eyes at Kaunas.

"You replaced me," she growled.

"I need a capital!" Lithuania retorted.

"No you don't," Syuzanna spat. "Because we're going to make you a part of Russia."

"Would you listen to yourself!" Lithuania begged angrily. "They've changed you! You're not like this! Zusane –"

"It's Vilna to you."

"You're going to fade if you don't undo all of this, like, now!" Poland yelled.

That certainly caught her attention. "What?"

"Like, you're totes not a capital anymore, which means it's only a matter of time before you disappear."

"That – I – what about Kaunas?" Syuzanna demanded. "He was a capital before I was."

"Leonas disappeared when you became capital," Lithuania said. "He only recently appeared again."

"And Warsaw? What about her?"

"Celina wasn't around for decades," Poland replied. Silence. Confusion. "Now do you see? Zuza, we care about you." He ignored the look Leonas shot at him. "We, like, don't want you to disappear."

"That is a bad excuse for wanting to save one's own skin," Ivan spoke up. Syuzanna looked over at him. Yes, that made more sense. They couldn't care about her; they never had before, so why now?

While she was distracted, Kaunas pulled out a gun. Viktor pushed Syuzanna to the ground, right in time to be shot in the neck. Syuzanna ignored the sudden yelling from Lithuania at Kaunas and Russia trying to attack Kaunas but Warsaw standing in the way. She knelt beside Viktor, who was both bleeding profusely and choking up blood.

"Y-you'll be fine," Syuzanna sobbed, putting her hands to the wound, trying to stop the blood. It didn't work. "You're going to be okay."

"He's a capital, Zuza," Poland said quietly, placing a hand on her back. "Capitals can die from wounds."

Sure enough, Viktor stopped moving, his eyes glossing over. Syuzanna's hands shook. So much blood. So much – It was all Kaunas' fault!

She pushed away from Poland, going to stand beside Ivan.

"You will regret this," she spat. "You will die by my hand." She ignored the fact that nations can't die from wounds like capitals could.

"Zusane," Lithuania murmured.

Syuzanna looked over at Ivan, whose eyes were dark with anger. He nodded at her, already knowing her silent question.

They'd talked about this, after all. Just in case.

Syuzanna stood as tall as her fourteen-year-old body allowed her to. "You just royally pissed off Syuzanna "Vilna" Braginski, the new capital of Russia." Gasps. Horror. Shock. Devastation. Sorrow. "And I will not let you get away with this."


End file.
